El Circuito
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Lincoln Loud, un chico de 11 años que ha sufrido mucho los últimos años. Decide escapar de su casa para ir a la ciudad de Nueva York, donde al observar que nada le sale como el quisiera decide quitarse la vida. Pero recibirá la visita de un personaje inesperado que lo hará pensar sobre su situación.


**El Circuito**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

En el techo de un edificio abandonado, se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco parado en el borde del tejado, contemplando la ciudad bajo la noche por última vez.

-Hola chicos, de seguro ya me conocen. Pero no me molestaría presentarme por última vez, soy Lincoln Loud, un chico en una familia de 10 chicas…o era el único chico en una familia con 10 chicas. Últimamente las cosas no habían sido fáciles para mí, mi familia no ha sido muy cariñosa conmigo, y con lo del asunto de la mala suerte, bueno, supongo que ellos no me extrañaran, creí que al mudarme a Nueva York sería un buen cambio, pero todo lo que tuve solo fue más mala suerte, no tengo por qué seguir viviendo.

Lincoln cerró los ojos para prepararse de dejar ese viejo y miserable mundo, pero un grito llamo su atención.

-¡NO SALTES!- la persona de la cual vino esa voz lo tomo del hombro. -Por favor aquí no. Industrias Parker está a unas cuadras por allá, ese es el edificio para lanzarte hacia la muerte.

-¿T-tú estás haciendo chistes?- dijo Lincoln confundido.

-Fui mordido por un payaso radioactivo- dijo el extraño abrazando a Lincoln por la espalda.

-¡Aléjate!- dijo Lincoln mientras apartaba a ese extraño de él.

-¿Este lugar no ha visto suficiente tragedia? Este edificio no necesita un fantasma errante deambulando por aquí. Yo sé que un héroe de verdad tendría algún discurso motivador para ayudarte, pero ahora…yo soy lo mejor que tienes- dijo el extraño sentándose al lado de Lincoln.

Lincoln no sabía que responder o si solo saltaba de una vez.

-Soy Deadpool ¿Cuál es tu…

-¡NO!- dijo Lincoln interrumpiendo a Deadpool.

-¿No qué?- dijo Deadpool destapándose la boca.

-No pretendas que te importo.

-Estas siendo presuntuoso y estas haciendo muy difícil que esto me importe, no me digas ¿Problemas con la mafia? ¿La chica que te gusta te rechazo de manera muy cruel? ¿Te casaste con un súcubo y ella podría arruinar tu vida?

-¡¿Acaso quieres que salte?!- gritó Lincoln irritado.

-¡No nunca! Aunque me han dicho que pongo a la gente incomoda- dijo Deadpool sonriendo.

Lincoln no soportó más y comenzó a llorar.

-De nuevo, Industrias Parker esta por allá- dijo Deadpool señalando a esa dirección.

-Te odio.

-Tal vez esa sea señal de que estas recuperándote- Deadpool puso su mano sobre la espalda de Lincoln. Pero este se apartó rápidamente de él.

-Te haré una oferta. Si esta será tu última noche sobre la Tierra, tratemos de hacerla la mejor ¿Has visto Hamilton?- dijo Deadpool tratando de calmar al peliblanco.

-Eres un maniático ¿Qué está mal contigo?- dijo Lincoln riéndose un poco mientras aun tenia lágrimas en su rostro- No, no lo he visto. De todos modos esas entradas cuestan un millón de dólares, ¿No son imposibles de conseguir?

-¡No te preocupes, conozco a un tipo con entradas!- dijo Deadpool muy orgulloso.

* * *

Poco después en la función de Hamilton.

Lincoln y Deadpool estaban en algún lugar viendo desde lo alto la gran obra, pero en ese lugar también estaban unos ricos inconscientes.

-¿Ellos van a estar bien?- dijo Lincoln consternado.

-Dije que conocía a alguien, no que nos las daría. Además, esta gente son dueños de tugurios.

-¡Solo cállate!- dijo Lincoln mientras los desmayados murmuraban cosas sin sentido.

Después de esa charla Lincoln y Deadpool observaban la obra sin decir palabra, cosa sorprendente en el mercenario bocón.

Una vez terminada la obra, ambos salieron y Deadpool llamo un taxi.

-Ves, me la pase genial, ¿Quién diría que nuestros padres fundadores eran unos drogos?- dijo Deadpool abriendo la puerta del taxi- ¿Ahora hacia dónde?

-Industrias Parker, plataforma de observación- dijo Lincoln sin expresión.

-¡JA! ¡Hiciste una broma!, espera ¿No estas bromeando?-Pregunto Deadpool.

-¿He tomado una viga de tu techo haya atrás y estoy en el infierno?- dijo Lincoln molesto.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, yo solo vi un musical y no hay 72 jóvenes vírgenes haciendo fila para Deadpalo, así que ¿Si, tal vez? Vamos a cortar el problema, ¿Acaso tus problemas requieren puñetazos?

-No lo sé- dijo Lincoln desviando la mirada- Se lo que vas a decir, la violencia no lo resuelve todo.

-Eres terrible adivinando lo que la gente va a decir- dijo Deadpool golpeando su palma con su puño- La violencia lo resuelve todo si eres bueno en ello.

Lincoln solo se quedó sin hablar mientras observaba el taxi.

-Escucha, la noche aun es joven. Todos los días, el escuadrón de Vengadores recibe un saco de personas que necesita ayuda, así es como me enteré de esos aristócratas, mantuve las que son dignas de unos cuantos golpes. Y cada vez que me deprimo, tomo un puñado de tristeza y me adentro en la noche para golpear gente mala. Haz las rondas conmigo- dijo Deadpool con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Por qué no solo me dejas solo?!- dijo Lincoln molesto mientras subía al taxi.

Pero Deadpool se subió con él, y puso en marcha el taxi.

-¿Acaso este es un secuestro?- Pregunto Lincoln temeroso.

-¡Como te atreves!- Respondió Deadpool indignado- Yo solo secuestro por dinero, prometo que te dejaré ir si haces todo lo que te diga.

-Oh Dios mío, estas secuestrándome.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Deadpool cambiando de tema.

-Lincoln- dijo a secas.

-¡Oye, un día tuve un encuentro de boxeo contra Abe Lincoln!

* * *

Ya ambos fuera del taxi, se encontraban afuera de un edificio y Deadpool le decía a Lincoln.

-Bueno Lincoln, hoy te enseñare a tratar con un verdadero tirano, Jordan Hart ha estado robando a sus vecinos ancianos para alimentar su adicción por las drogas.

Ambos subieron hasta el último piso y Deadpool golpeo con violencia la puerta.

-¡HOLA SIRVIENTAS SEXYS! Ahora cuando la mirilla se ponga oscura- En ese momento la luz detrás de la puerta se apagó- Mandas la puerta a la mierda.

-¡Toc Toc Hart!- dijo Deadpool después de destrozar la puerta con una patada.

Pero por accidente la puerta noqueo a una anciana que ahora yace inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Mamá!- grito aquel hombre barbudo.

-¿Él vive con su mamá?- pregunto Lincoln desconcertado.

-Para ser honesto, en ninguna de las cartas se menciona que vivía con su madre- Se excusó Deadpool.

-¡Loco, te mataré!- gritó Hart.

Deadpool devolvió el golpe diciendo algo estúpido como _El karma es una perra_.

-Ahora inténtalo tú- dijo Deadpool apuntando a Jordan Hart quien estaba de boca contra el suelo.

Lincoln se acercó para patearlo, pero sus golpes eran muy débiles provocando burlas de Deadpool.

-¡Buu Linc Buu!

-¡No me abuchees!- Lincoln comenzó a patearlo más fuerte.

-Espérame un segundo, estoy escribiéndole a un amigo- dijo Deadpool mientras sacaba su celular.

Más tarde, Deadpool y Lincoln salían del edificio sacando las cosas que Hart se robó y entregándolos a la gente.

-De acuerdo ese fue un buen calentamiento- dijo Deadpool poniendo una consola en el montón.

-Bueno, adiós, hasta nunca- dijo Lincoln en un tono deprimente.

-Todavía no hemos terminado, aún falta el plato principal- De inmediato Deadpool sacó una carta de su bolsillo- Un grupo de hackers sin vida social esta hackeando la nube y retirando información para subastarla. Y para lo peor, cualquier desnudo que encuentren lo subirán a su página porno de venganza.

Mientras los oficiales entraban en el edificio y los paramédicos recogían a la anciana aun tirada en el piso, Deadpool y Lincoln se iban de la escena.

-No tendremos que lanzar nuestros golpes en esta- dijo Deadpool para alegrar un poco al chico.

-Como sea, terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Lincoln sin ánimo.

* * *

Dentro de un edificio con muchas computadoras y pandilleros, estaban Deadpool y Lincoln acercándose a un cuarto con una puerta de metal.

-No soy bueno con cosas tecnológicas, pero estos tipos son buenos encontrando tecnología que usan los Vengadores- dijo Deadpool tras la puerta- ¡BUON GIORNO! ¡SIRVIENTAS SEXYS!

-¡¿Acaso gritar eso siempre funciona?!- Preguntó Lincoln.

-Siempre cuando la persiana se abra, presiona este botón.

En ese momento el guardia se acercaba a la puerta para abrir la persiana.

-Hola, esperen ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

En ese instante la puerta explotó mandando el guardia a volar.

-¡WHOA!- Lincoln estaba totalmente sorprendido por tal espectáculo.

-Las cargas explosivas son divertidas ¿Verdad?- dijo Deadpool viendo que Lincoln se veía más animado.

Uno de los matones tomo un arma y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Ustedes dos están bien muertos!

-¡No, con esta mano no lo estamos!- dijo Deadpool rompiendo el brazo del matón.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo uno de los chicos que tenía anteojos.

-¡Ayudarlo!- dijo otro de los jóvenes.

-¡No iremos a la cárcel!- dijo uno de esos delincuentes apuntando con una patineta a Deadpool.

-Nunca dije que irían- dijo Deadpool con tranquilidad- Nop, esta es la veterinaria de emergencia para ustedes cerdos- dijo Deadpool mientras comenzaba a golpear a todos esos jóvenes.

Deadpool se encontraba rodeado por ellos sosteniéndolo de los brazos- Debí haberles advertido, hoy vi un musical. Tan agradable como lo fue, la naturaleza debe ser equilibrada. Por eso voy a patear sus bolas- Acto seguido, Deadpool pateo la entrepierna de uno de sus agresores.

Uno de esos delincuentes trataba de huir pero Lincoln trato de impedirlo- ¡ALTO!- alzo el bate que tenía para golpearlo pero uno de ellos lo tomo por los pelos.

-¡Tu idiota!- grito el agresor.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo Lincoln propinándole una buena paliza a ese bravucón.

Después de eso, Lincoln sin control comenzó a destruir todo el equipo que tenían esos delincuentes, sin dejar nada más que escombros y pedazos de circuitos. Toda la ira y frustración que ha acumulado durante los años se liberaban a través de ese bate. Y cuando vio que no quedaba nada más, soltó el bate, y se relajó.

* * *

Luego de tanta acción, Lincoln y Deadpool se encontraban recorriendo las calles en una motocicleta, viendo la luminosidad que emanaba la ciudad.

-¿Acabamos de robar una motocicleta?- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo sé ¿Lo hicimos? Es lo que tu corazón dice ¿Verdad? No importa, nos divertimos. ¿No estas contento de haber escogido mi edificio para lanzarte?- dijo Deadpool haciendo relucir su carisma.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo Lincoln dando una ligera sonrisa- Pero creo que tienes un buen control de las cosas sin mí. ( _Como el resto del mundo)_ \- ese pensamiento deshizo la sonrisa de Lincoln- Puedes dejarme donde sea.

-No…no puedo- Deadpool detuvo la motocicleta- Soy lo suficientemente listo como para saber que soy lo suficientemente tonto para no poder ayudarte. Pero ellos pueden.

Después de decir eso. Lincoln volteo la mirada hacia lo que parecía ser un centro de rehabilitación, o un centro médico.

-¡Prometiste que me dejarías ir!- gritó Lincoln con furia.

-Lo hice, es aquí donde nos separamos. Le estuve mandando mensajes al personal. Te están esperando- Deadpool no se oía con sarcasmo ni burlón.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero entrar? ¿Qué harás conmigo?- pregunto Lincoln temeroso cuando Deadpool se levantó de la motocicleta y se paró al lado de él.

-No…no lo sé. No creo que quiera hacer algo, porque creo, que quieras entrar. ¿Entrarías conmigo? Además tal vez podamos visitar a todos los ancianos que golpeé por accidente- Ahí está el viejo Deadpool, al parecer mientras buscaban a Hart golpearon las puertas equivocadas.

-Escucha, no sé lo que te ha pasado y tampoco creo que estés loco. Solo necesitas un poco de ayuda. Y yo no soy el tipo que te pueda ayudar.

Lincoln lo pensó por un momento. Si entra ahí, podría tener una nueva oportunidad de reparar las cosas, tal vez reflexionar todo lo que ha pasado. Pensó que quizás no fue correcto que huyera de casa, tal vez solo debió confesar que no estaba a gusto en ese disfraz de ardilla. Quizás si lo hacia su familia lo aceptaría otra vez. Es la mejor forma de pensar.

Lincoln se adentró a la sala de urgencias junto con Deadpool y fueron atendidos por el personal. Luego una señorita en uniforme se lo llevo adentro del edificio dejando a Deadpool solo en la sala de espera, él lo miraba fijamente hasta que salió de su vista.

-(Suspiro) No matar a alguien es mucho más difícil de lo que suelo hacer.

Lincoln estaba sentado en una silla reflexionando sobre su día, cuando la señorita que lo atendió le pregunto que si quería hablar con sus padres al teléfono. Lincoln estaba temeroso, pero al final se atrevió. Una vez que tomo el teléfono sus nervios lo hacían sudar sin parar, pero a la hora de decir aquella palabra con cuatro letras, todo cambió. Lincoln no supo cómo reaccionar, sus padres lo extrañaban y sus hermanas lloraban por él, Lincoln también comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba con ellos, y su familia le prometió le darían lo que más quisiera si volvía a casa, pero la respuesta de Lincoln fue simple, solo quería que vuelvan a ser una familia. Después de una larga charla, Lincoln se fue a una habitación en el hospital ya que esperaría a sus padres ahí. Y vio por la ventana a aquel sujeto que se interpuso en su vida, caminando por las calles en el amanecer, y se puso a pensar si fue buena suerte o mala suerte haberse topado con él, eso confundiría a cualquiera, si no hubiera ido a su edificio, sus sesos estarían pintando alguna calle atormentando a muchos niños. Quizás no tiene mala suerte después de todo, quizás no fue de mala suerte encontrarse con ese hombre, quien si lo ayudó después de todo.

* * *

Después de que Lincoln se fuera, Deadpool salió del centro de emergencias pensando en el día que tuvo.

-Por supuesto que cuando ese niño peliblanco salió de mi vida se me ocurre el consejo perfecto, ¿Acaso no odian cuando pasa eso?- Pensó Deadpool caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

-Tienes que recordar. No importa lo mal que se pongan las cosas… la vida es fluida. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que grandes cosas estén esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo tienes que encontrar una manera de seguir doblando las esquinas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Deadpool notó que había pisado popo de perro.

* * *

 **Lo siento chicos, pero cuando tengo una idea no puedo ignorarla, aunque a veces quisiera (No, no es cierto)**

 **Bueno chicos, aquí les traigo un fanfic parodia del cómic numero 20 de Deadpool Vol. 4 y les seré sincero, una vez que termine de leer el numero me quede encantado, creo que es mi número favorito del mercenario bocazas, ya que nos muestran un lado mas compasivo y humano del personaje, si es que conocen a Deadpool ya saben de lo que hablo. Y luego por alguna razón pensé ¿Que tal si en vez de que Deadpool se encontrara con esa chica, se encontrara con Lincoln? Y así surgió este fic. Este no es un fanfic de No Such Luck pero creo que me afectaron los demás fics jejeje. También pensé en si en vez de que sea Deadpool quien se encuentre con Lincoln, ese fuera Mitch. Pero mi personaje aun es muy inmaduro para tratar con ese tipo de cosas, Mitch lo mejor que podría hacer es viajar con Lincoln por otras dimensiones diciéndole lo estúpido que es suicidarse. Ademas, aproveche esta idea para unir a dos de mis personajes favoritos de toda la vida.**

 **Por cierto, el escritor habló sobre la idea de hacer que Deadpool tratara con un personaje suicida, el dijo algo realmente conmovedor y tiene razón _Cuando a veces no podemos encontrar las palabras adecuadas, es una buena noticia saber que no se necesita conocer la respuesta, sino ayudar a construir el circuito entre las personas que necesitan ayuda y los que si tienen la respuesta, los profesionales por así decirlo_. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic parodia, ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron que cruzaría a Deadpool y a Lincoln en una misma historia? ¿Alguna vez pensaron que encontrarían a Deadpool en una historia de Dolor y Confort? Que loca es la vida ¿No?**

 **Bueno gracias por leer esta historia, espero haberlos conmovido, me despido y bendiciones para todos, chao. (Música emotiva de WHAM!)**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
